Always
by midnightrose8888
Summary: yullen, "i love you yuu, forevermore" "i love you too allen, always"


Always

Allen looked at me with a mixture of horror and worry. He knew what would happen next, once I walked into that arena, I would be sentenced to death.

It's the consequence for loving him and he knew it, he looked as though he might break. I opened my arms and he jumped into them without hesitating.

I felt my throat tighten as I refused to let tears fall. This would be the last time I would see him, the last time I would hold him, the last time I would touch him. He lifted his chin looking me in the eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks. He quickly connected our lips, desperate as I was for contact.

We broke apart as the door opened.

The guard came into the room, a black bag held in his hand and a pained look filled with regret covering his face. He sets it on the table, never looking me in the eye.

"You only have minutes before I'll be forced to bring you out there by the king, I'm sorry, please say your last goodbyes; I'll be outside the door." He says looking down

"Okay" Allen says still clinging to me.

I look at him and smile kissing his nose "I have no regrets and neither should you, I will love you always, moy-Allen"

His grip on me tightens "I love you too, forevermore, Yuu" He takes a deep breath before looking as me and letting go of me "Forgive me, please"

Confusion courses through me, "For what?" I ask

"For this" He says before grabbing the bag and shoving it on his head and running out the door, locking it behind him.

I slam into the thick wooden door, pounding on it with my fists "ALLEN!" I cry in panic. I can't let him do this, I can't let him die for me.

My cries echo through the empty room but nobody comes to open the door, nobody comes to help me save him.

I hear the cheers from the arena, some crying out against it, most egging it on, begging for the hanging.

My attempts become more frantic, I slam into the door over and over again, using all of my weight and strength, hoping the lock will give. I can barely hear the cheering over the blood rushing through my ears, and suddenly I hear nothing.

The hush meant they were only moments from the main event, with one final push the door gave way. Ignoring the ache in my arm, I run to the front gates of the arena and my breathing stops at the sight in front of me.

Allen stands right behind the noose with his head bowed and blood is dripping from one of his eyes. The king stands next to him a look of disgust and hatred covering his ugly face.

Allen looks up and smiles, just shaking his head, as if dealing with an angry and confused child.

I run out into the clearing of the area and quickly make my to a guard and knocking him unconscious before jumping on his horse.

The animal rears back, trying to throw me off but I restrain his and will him to follow my lead.

He gallops onto the hanging stand and the crowd reacts. Some are cheering me on, others throwing things at me and calling me names.

The king stares at me in shock before calling the guards. I quickly run toward the king and without thinking push him off of the stand. I smile as the guards rush toward the still body on the ground instead attacking. Fools

I turn to Allen and he looks at me with a mixture of guilt, love and surprise. I quickly unbind his hands and drag him toward the horse, getting us both on as the guard start to realize their error and start to scramble up the steps.

I quickly direct the horse off of the stand and ride toward the gate, only getting a five minute head start before the guards start to yell for others to close the bridge.

I urge the horse forward and with a sudden burst of speed we make it past the closing bridge and out into the wood. I continue to urge the horse on until I was sure the guards would give up until morning.

We would have to start moving again in the morning, for all I know I killed the king, and as well as the fact that he already wanted one of our heads for merely existing. I guess living as fugitives together was so much better than as free men as long as one of us was dead.

I allow Allen to get off first before doing the same.

I gather him into my arms and just stand there in the silence. He looks up at me and smiles brightly.

"I love you Yuu, forevermore"

"As I love you allen, always"

~fin~

**Whoa, okay I'm not sure what possessed me to write this but once I started I couldn't stop.**

**So this in like medieval time and the king want them dead for being in love with the same sex, ugh stupid homophobe. Anyway review please!~**

**Oh I almost forgot, allen?**

**Allen: she owns nothing **


End file.
